Hidden Reinforcements
by SadameHime
Summary: As Midna began her quest to save Hyrule from the Twilight with Link, she felt alone. Were there any other Twilit not disfigured into the forms she now saw? Yes, there were. They hid in the light they hated.


Hidden Reinforcement

Summary: As Midna began her quest to save Hyrule from the Twilight with Link, she felt alone. Were there any other Twilit not disfigured into the forms she now saw? Yes, there were. The hid in the light they hated.

Prologue: The Spirits

_Legend tells of spirits amongst each province of Hyrule. The White Witch of the Snow, raised by wolves was the oldest of them. There was a time when she took on a physical form to give aid to the ancient hero of time. Never seen, never thanked, she did her part for her lands even though her own domain was a hidden one to the rest of Hyrule._

_The Red Fury of Death Mountain was never one to ntefere. She hid herself expertly among the fire of her home, but s Twilight crept over her, she knew something must be done. Where were her sisters, and the promised Twilit Guardian?_

_The Crystal Kept Child of Zora's Domain had never awoken. She was the youngest spirit of Hyrule. Like her sisters, she possessed one power previously reserved to the Twilit. She was, above all things, a healer._

_The Spirit of Ordona, was not to their relation. He was the dark incarnaiion of the hero. He had awakened before in lake Hylia, and had been defeated. He now slumbered in the Woods, waiting for the call of his next master._

_In Faron woods, the Twilit Guardian hid himself. Among the animals, he virtually went unseen. Taking on the form of a black Jaguar in the Light, and when Twilight overcame his hiding place, he vanished into the Temple._

_As Twilight fell over each spirit, all of them felt the need to awaken. The White Witch rode out of her lands on the back of a great snow saber, the likes of which had long been absent from the landscape of Hyrule. This Saber had been her constant companion through the ages, and had listened to the Light Spirits with her as they warned of the temptations that lurked in the twilight,_

"_**Careful, Spirit of The Snow. Your strength almost matches our own, your heart, however, is soft, young, and easily broken. This world of Twilight may rip from you the will to move on, but the Hero comes. His soul does not forget the hidden services you rendered to him long ago. He will need your wisdom, your fiery sister's strength, your crystallized sister's healing abilities, and before the betrayal, his dark sides cunning…"**_

Betrayal. As the White Witch, now in the form of a saber, sped through the Twilight scanning those words she had heard before darkness had consumed her own province. For many centuries, she had slept and watch the Hylians of the world play deceptive games for love, money, and most of all power. She wondered what betrayal might befall her and the other spirits in their search for the Ancient Hero.

The Faron Woods were as foreboding as ever, in her eyes. She did not like the muggy feeling brought down by the large concentration of trees. Her first concern was to locate the closest spirit, which just happened to be the darkness of the Hero's Soul and Heart. He slept in Ordon Province, likely near the spring. The power of the Light Spirit Ordona was all that would keep him in slumber. When the border of the Twilight appeared before her, she knew he was nearby.

Her right hand crept to the hilt of her sword as she came closer to the spring, prepared for any of the Twilight's Minions that might be there. When she found the gate that protected the Spirit broken down, her mind scattered in a sea of possibilities, but seeing as there was not yet any Twilight, she fell at ease.

"Ordona? Please, Spirit of the Light, the Dark Side of the Ancient Hero must be released.. I have come to retrieve him, and keep him on the side of the light."

"_**I was hoping that it would be you who came for him.. Spirit of the Snow. Your close, masked ties to his prophesied counterparts of times long past will perhaps serve to our advantage for keeping him in line…"**_

_**The water of the spring floor slowly became black, as if clouded by blood. Then, the middle of it began to bubble. A black leather gloved hand reached up out of the water as if for dear life. A Black Haired, pale man who looked much like the ancient hero sat up in a frightened manner. He was gasping for breath, as if near drowning.**_

_**Their eyes met. Red, emotionless eyes attempted to pierce the solid white enigmas that were the snow spirit's eyes. It was undoubtedly recognition that flowed through the connection. The female was certain they had never met face to face, but there was something in them both that set ablaze in that instant. For the Dark one, still coughing for air as he watched the white figure before him, it was familiar desire.**_

_**He remembered the thoughts of his holy counterpart those many centuries back. His virtually sinless side had wanted to know her, thank her for all that she had done. As he looked at her, he felt darker desires swell within him, and he knew that those lusts must be quelled, for the time being anyway.**_

"_**Why have -you- freed me?"**_


End file.
